Interference
by VeniceLily
Summary: I wished I didn’t know that voice. I wished it wasn’t his voice I was hearing, full with pain, hurt, fear, betrayal. I wished he wasn’t there. I wished I didn’t wish it.Jacob. He’d come to ruin everything...
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: So this is my Twilight Fanfic. Hope you all like ;)

"Just a little farther" He said, my favorite smile on his breath taking face. My hand was in his, as he led me through the forest that was now familiar. I couldn't remember how many times he'd taken me through here in the last year. And yet, I never grew tired of it. I could watch him glitter in the sun for hours on end.

I could see the light now. We were close, I could feel it. He squeezed my hand, and then we were there, out in the sun, a mass of shining beauty beside me. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. The rings on my finger were nothing compared to his brilliance.

Today we were here for a purpose. As much as I wanted to stare at him, I couldn't. I had to force myself to remain serious, and in control. I had to keep the fear from pulling me under.

Today was the day my life was going to change. Or end, according to Edward. But he was in a good mood, surprisingly, grinning at me as we walked to the center of the meadow. I guessed he was still happy he had got his way. He had cheated, of course, taking advantage of my need for him. But it was what I'd had to do to get what I wanted, so I did it. I married him. Mrs. Isabella Cullen, he called me now. Gag me, please. It was awful.

But here we were today, in his meadow. It was my idea to come here. It felt right, to do this here. It was my favorite place; the place Edward had first told me how he loved me. I wanted it to be here. I wanted this to be my last memory of my human life.

We sat in the middle of the clearing, not speaking. My throat felt closed up, as though if I opened my mouth, all I'd be able to do was scream, so I kept quiet. I assumed Edward was preparing himself. His golden eyes, lighter then I'd ever seen them, were clouded. He was thinking hard.

I sat there, waiting for him to be ready, trying not to hyperventilate. And it wasn't even the thought that he could kill me any second that was making me nervous. It was the whole idea of what I was doing. What would my family say? Charlie and Renee? And Jake too. A little piece in the back of my mind wondered if he would ever speak to me again if I went through with this.

But I was doing it. Nothing was going to stop me. I'd made up my mind.

He looked up at me, smiling slightly, his eyes still contemplating.

"Are you ready?" he asked, unsure for once in his life.

I still couldn't speak, so I nodded, controlling a shiver.

"And you're sure you want to do this, correct?" he clarified, staring at me, trying to understand my expression no doubt.

"Yes." I said, pleased to find my voice was confident.

He smiled, and my heart stopped.

"Well then, let's get this over with."

He pulled himself back into his thoughts, concentrating. Slowly, he took my left wrist to his face, obviously not breathing, testing himself, until he was ready. His mouth was open, his cool breath on my skin. I felt like I should have fainted, but I kept myself awake. I wanted to see it… His lips pulled back, his teeth glistening.

"STOP!" someone shouted from the west side of the clearing.

I wished I didn't know that voice. I wished it wasn't his voice I was hearing, full with pain, hurt, fear, betrayal. I wished he wasn't there. I wished I didn't wish it.

Jacob. He'd come to ruin everything.

Edward's head snapped back from me, leaving my skin stinging. He looked to the edge of the meadow, and there stood Jake. All alone, not flanked by his pack. Edward snarled. Jacob began to advance.

"NO!" I screeched.

Then, with movements so quick I almost missed it, they lunged at each other, death in their eyes…


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

The sound itself was horrifying, like rock against metal. It seared through my head as I watched them fight – over me – with eyes that wouldn't close.

They can't die, I thought. They both can't die. But which one would? I don't think I could stand it if either of them did.

"STOP!" I screeched at them.

They ignored me, clawing at each other.

From what I could see of their battling forms, it seemed Edward had an advantage, however slight.

I decided it was time for me to take some drastic action. I took a few shaky steps towards the edge of the clearing. Slowly, my hyperventilating slowed back down to breathing, and I began to move quicker. The sound of the nearby stream was getting steadily louder now. I started to run. The quicker I got there, the quicker I could stop this.

Rock were lining the stream, I though. Sharp rocks. Rocks able to slice through my pale skin.

Hurrying to pick one up, I naturally slipped, getting the bottom of my jeans a little wet. I scrambled back up the shallow shore, the rock that could save the two..people I loved clutched tight in my hands.

I was running full speed back to the meadow, hearing the hideous noises all the way.

And then I was there. They were the same as they had been, though with the velocity of their movements, I couldn't tell if they were both fully intact.

I had to stop it.

The rock in my hand was sharp enough; I could tell by the way it reflected the light of the sun. It would work; this whole plan would work.

I grasped it tighter in my hand, the skin over my knuckles going white with the effort. I looked to my left arm. Somehow, knowing what I was about to do, it looked almost separate from the rest of my body.

"Edward and Jacob!" I called, as loud as I could manage. " If you don't stop this right now, I'll eliminate the cause of the problem."

Nothing changed. I wasn't sure if that was because they never thought I would do it…or because they didn't know what exactly it was I meant.

"Fine! It's your own fault!" I yelled. I didn't even know if they could hear me..

I raised my right hand, held out my left arm, and brought the cold stone down on the skin with as much force as I could.

Just before the natural blade made contact, I noticed a blinding light come out from the forest towards me.

Then, all I could feel was cold…


End file.
